You Knew That
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: "But you already knew that, didn't you?" Dedicated to the insufferable trolls at Square for giving us 40 seconds of torture and going nowhere.


Xehanort- while joining Eraqus late into the apprenticeship -proved to be a very versatile, intelligent, and inquisitive young pupil. In fact, he was up to his companion's level in a matter of weeks. He was welcomed warmly into the order of Keyblade wielders with open and inviting arms. He was consistently told he would be a great Master one day.

Yet he never openly seemed to care. He quietly followed his lessons, diligently practiced what he needed to, easily grasped the concepts, all as if it was child's play to him. Always he held a cold, stony countenance as if he was bored, or pensively thinking. Most likely the latter, and often not even on the current lessons. Eraqus was never a jealous type, though, and with warm reception the two were soon as inseparable as brothers.

Xehanort laughed at his friend's comment with his laughter ringing rich and true, and set down his cup of tea, "As always, you have a sharp tongue, Eraqus."

Eraqus smiled- gray eyes were twinkling behind a teacup. He set down his tea, and tugged at his peach fuzzed chin a little. He loved mimicking that from an exchange apprentice they met forever ago now, Yen Sid, "I'm glad to hear you still think so, _Norty_."

Both of them chuckled at the ridiculous nickname. Xehanort leaned back in his chair and looked over the gardens, and soon after Eraqus mirrored. They both went for their cups at the same time and took simultaneous swigs, in sync as if they shared a mind.

Eraqus made circular motions with his cup, "Ah... Out of every world I've seen, our dear Land of Departure is the most beautiful." He tugged at his knotted hair, "This place will always be home to me." He rubbed his nose and laughed anew at a thought, "Perhaps I will even own it! Maybe even be buried here..."

"And on that gravestone it will be said:" Xehanort began, clearing his throat and holding up his cup; by its rim, as he usually held it, "Here lies Eraqus, beloved apprentice. Alas, his wit cut sharp but it never sliced true. May he rest in peace from the wrath of the enemies he never intended to make."

"Oh I'll show you sharp!" Eraqus chuckled in good nature, "Why should you say I fell from enemies I never intended to make?" Eraqus gestured to the gardens and castle, "If anything this perfect day will surely kill me."

"Perfectly miserable." Xehanort commented, "The sun could bother to shine less today and the humidity is making me see wisps in your hair." He almost pouted as he stared at his tea, "Our ice is melting far too fast. Almost ephemeral."

"And yet," Eraqus sighed, "The sun lets us see, doesn't it? So benevolent, yet strangely harmful."

The two settled into silence, deciding enjoying the view while they could was a better way to spend their time. After all, they never had breaks from their master very often. Listening to nature and letting their sore bodies grow lax was the best activity by far. Even if it was sticky and hot, it was better than their rigorous training.

Xehanort looked over his shoulder. He scanned for any sign that they weren't the only ones around. He decided that, indeed, it was just them in their own little gazebo. With a smirk he quietly touched one of the gazebo's pillars. Ice crept from his fingertips and all along the wood's grain, then formed a tasteful canopy of cold that began showering them in wisps of mist as it melted. Xehanort settled in much more comfortably, while Eraqus only rolled his eyes.

Eraqus sipped his tea. Xehanort began slowly swirling his. His eyes garnered a focused, pensive, hungry look; staring intently at something only they could see. Eraqus titled his head in such a way that a question seemed obvious.

Xehanort titled his cup, gesturing to the light of the sun playing across the garden, "Have you heard of the ancient Keyblade War?" Eraqus chuckled and shook his head. _This again_. Xehanort continued without a hitch, reciting a snippet of story straight from memory, "Long ago, the Keyblade wielders of old waged war on true ownership of the light."

"Yes." Eraqus kept Xehanort from continuing a story ingrained into his own mind. "The master loves telling us that story." Eraqus leaned forward with a sigh, "I've heard it enough."

"Then I take it..." Xehanort paused. His eyes glinted with darker intentions; perhaps greed or lust in the sense of wanting something he couldn't have. A look that was almost terrifyingly ambitious, with lace of knowledge he wasn't supposed to know, "You are aware of the 'lost masters'?"

Eraqus cautiously took a sip of his tea, "Nope..." His eyebrow raised in piqued curiosity, slightly arched with worry, "Where did you hear about that?"

Xehanort grinned at his own little joke, and recited, "On that land, shall darkness prevail, and light expire..." He then leaned back and chuckled,

"But you knew that already, didn't you?"

* * *

DAMN THAT TEASER! SQUARE THAT WAS REALLY NOT COOL GETTING ME SO HYPED FOR KH3 AT E3 AND NOT SHOWING ANYTHING BUT THAT AND LEAVING US TO FOAM AND THEORIZE.


End file.
